


O Christmas Beaver

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Series: Marvin the Beaver [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beavers we have heard on high, sweetly munching through some trees, and the chipmunks in reply, echoing their chomping sounds, Maaa-aaa-aaaa-aaa-aaaaa-aaaaa-aaaaaaarvin, taxidermy's greatest win."</p>
<p>"I'm fairly sure that one <em>is</em> blasphemous.  Just leave the carols alone, would you?"</p>
<p>Jack and Eugene (and Marvin) at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Beaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutfa/gifts).



> This is entirely Kas's fault. A lot of the things I write are her fault. The second part of Yuu's Secret Santa. <3

"I'm fairly sure this is blasphemous, Jack," Eugene said as Jack finished stickytaping the paper star to Marvin's head.

"Firstly, who's going to care? The zomPope going to ex-communicate you? And secondly, trees aren't a religious tradition. Unless you mean we're being blasphemous to the beaver or something, and it's actually sacred in Canada. Is it sacred in Canada?" Jack asked as he admired his handiwork. Marvin had survived everything, against all odds, and was currently being used as their makeshift Christmas tree. It was the first Christmas since the outbreak and regardless of Jack's feelings on zombie Jesus (who else rises from the dead on the third day?), it was a day to celebrate. He'd got Simon to pick up some fairy lights on a run (he'd only had to play him Gangnam Style twice in payment, though Jack had no idea how Simon had managed to get hold of the song), and reached into the box of fairy lights, frowning as he worked out the best way to put them up.

"Of course they're not sacred in Canada. They're our national animal, not a religious symbol," said Eugene, rolling his eyes. "It just feels wrong making a taxidermy beaver our Christmas tree."

"You're welcome to go cut down a pine tree yourself, love," Jack said distractedly. He draped the string of multi-coloured lights over Marvin's neck and wished he still had a tail -- it would've held at least two rows of lights on it alone. "You know, we should probably play some more music Simon wants -- considering he brought us a whole box of lights, a few songs is pretty cheap. I thought he'd want my dinner, at least."

Eugene pulled a face as he sat on the bed, content with watching Jack string up their sorry excuse for a Christmas beaver. "He'd probably request Nyan cat or something, just to piss everyone off."

Jack snorted, because that was _exactly_ the sort of thing he thought Simon would do. "Ah, but without him we wouldn't have our glorious Marvin! O Christmas beaver, O Christmas beaver, how lovely are your front teeth. O Christmas beaver, O Christmas beaver, how lovely are your front teeth! They're crooked and yellowing, but at least there's two of them, O Christmas beaver, O Christmas beaver--" he sang, but was cut off.

"Stop!" Eugene gasped, hardly able to do so through his laughter. "No more massacring of Christmas carols. Leave them alone."

"But 'Gene, I know other verses!"

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend Emk wrote the entire Beavers We Have Heard on High carol. We have clearly gone mad now that we've finished the HSC and require, I dunno, uni to cure us.
> 
> **Beavers We Have Heard on High**
> 
> Beavers we have heard on high  
> Sweetly munching through some trees  
> And the chipmunks in reply  
> Echoing their chomping sounds 
> 
> Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win  
> Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win
> 
> Come to the river and see  
> Marvin whose birth the birds sing  
> Come and see him fell a tree  
> Marvin the beaver king
> 
> Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win  
> Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win
> 
> See him on my shelf laid  
> Whom the songs of beavers praise  
> His teeth are a sharpened blade  
> while his tail in death, is raised
> 
> Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win  
>  Marvin, taxidermy's greatest win


End file.
